


Winnie-the-Pooh & the Lady and the Tramp

by MissSophie23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Family, Fluff, all cuteness and sunshine, and a dog, bellamy and clarke having a little daughter, i just need some bellarke fluff, they are a happy little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSophie23/pseuds/MissSophie23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story in where Clarke and Bellamy are happily married, having a daughter and a dog, despite Bellamy's promise to Clarke that he totaly can live without one. It also contains farytaile reading and a bubble bath.  AU</p><p>My first work in this fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winnie-the-Pooh & the Lady and the Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work in this fandom and I posted it last december on ff.net but since I am writing a multichapter-ff, I have a beta-reader and I asked her to read over and correct it. So, I hope you can enjoy the little happy Bellarke AU bubble I created and maybe you want to check out the ff I was talking about which I want to post within the next few days. I don't want to say too much but it's an modern AU cowboy ff. Hell yeah Bellamy with a cowboy hat and all yummy he always is ;)
> 
> Hit me with your thoughts guys :)
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta reader [Pandorathefirst](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5466809/)

It had been a cold and stormy autumn day. The leafs have already fell down onto the ground, decorating it with different colors. For the whole afternoon the rain was falling hard against the windows, so Clarke pulled the blanket tighter around her and her two year old daughter Delilah, who were cuddling on the couch. 

The living room was lightened up by small and big candles, from time to time the cracking noise from the fireplace flew through the room and a pleasant growl could be heard from the floor, where their one year old golden retriever, Ava laid on the carpet. Yeah, they had a dog. Bellamy had convinced his wife six month ago to buy a cute little puppy.

 

_"I will take care of it. I promise you," he told her for the fifth time in the last hour._

_Clarke shook her head. "No Bellamy. A dog means a lot of work. It's like a second child."_

_"I know that. I really do … come on princess. Have a heart … I mean, it's proven that kids who grow up with a dog are better in school, they're more confident, they are as twice as often outdoors and they learn to take some respon-"_

_"Okay!"_

_"What?" Bellamy frowned, totally confused by his wife's sudden shift of opinion. Did she just agree to buying a dog?_

_The blonde sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I said okay Bellamy. You won't stop until you get what you want. You're way too stubborn."_

_She looked into her husband's bright grin. "You are the best," he said, embraced her into a hug and put a sweet kiss on her lips. Again the woman sighed, this time it was a quiet one, "Of course I am … but I'm telling you – if the puppy ruins the house you will have to sleep with it outside these walls, for the rest of your life."_

 

That was the story how Ava came into their lives and even the dog was with them since a few month only, Clarke didn't want to miss her anymore. With a small smile her eyes went from the puppy to the book, Winnie-the-Pooh, she was reading to her daughter who flipped the page with her small fingers.

 

" “ _I shall have to wait until I catch up with it,_ " said Winnie-the-Pooh. " _Now, look there._ " 

He pointed to the ground in front of him. " _What do you see there?_ "

"Tracks," said Piglet. " _Paw-marks._ " He gave a little squeak of excitement.

" _Oh, Pooh! Do you think it's a-a-a Woozle?_ "

" _It may be,_ " said Pooh. " _Sometimes it is, and sometimes it isn't. You never can tell with paw- marks_."

With these few words he went on tracking, and Piglet, after watching him for a minute or two, ran after him. Winnie-the-Pooh had come to a sudden stop, and was bending over the tracks in a puzzled sort of way.

" _What's the matter?_ " asked Piglet.

" _It's a very funny thing," said Bear, "but there seem to be two animals now. Thi-_ "

 

"- there are theirs," Delilah squeaked, putting her finger on the picture where Pooh and Piglet watching their own footprints, turning her head to see her mother's nodding. "Yeah, you're right. But they didn't know yet," Clarke explained to her giggling daughter and was about to read further as they heard the front door open.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

The little blonde girl screamed, struggling out of the blanket, crawling from the couch and running to the hallway – Ava close on her heels. Clarke smiled as she watched her daughter running to her father. She closed the book with a little sigh, stroking her belly with the thought that she had to tell Bellamy tonight and got up to follow the two little girls.

Bellamy was just in the door as he heard his daughter and the puppy running towards him. He managed to put away his bag and get on his knees just in time to lift the blonde girl up into his arms. Delilah put her tiny arms around her father's neck, having her biggest smile on her face. "Hey sunshine," the dark haired man laughed, snuggling his face into her neck and giving her a kiss on her cheek seconds later.

"Hello Ava," Bellamy ruffled the dog's fur to greet the little lady. Then his eyes went up high and a smile formed around his mouth as he saw his wife leaning into the door frame, arms crossed with a loving expression on her face.

"And there is the most beautiful woman in the world," Bellamy grinned, earning himself a eye-roll from Clarke. "Jerk." She laughed but took his hello kiss without hesitation.

"Hey," whispered Bellamy.

"Hey," Clarke repeated softly, before Delilah attracted their attention with jumping in her father's arms.

Bellamy laughed, asking the two year old what they did today, while his eyes went through the living room which was next to the front door.

"Mommy was reading," Lia explained, stretching her arm out – a sign that her father had to put her down - just to run over to the couch, to grab the book, and turn around and show her father the fairytale her mother had been reading to her.

"Winnie the Pooh, huh?" 

Bellamy read out loud, smiling at his daughter and wrapped his arm around the woman right next to him. He kissed Clarke's temple and mumbled, "I'll take a quick shower."

Which seemed loud enough, because Delilah had heard him. She clapped her hands, squeaking and asking if they both could take a bath.

The parents exchanged a short gaze. Clarke shrugged, "Well, she has to bathe anyway."  
Bellamy nodded, Delilah screamed full of joy, running upstairs with her little feet to the bathroom, Ava hot on her heels – again.

Clarke and Bellamy shared a loud laugh. "She loves bathing with you," smiled the blonde woman, putting her arms around her husband's neck who hugged her gently around the waist. 

"So do I."

They smiled at each other, before Bellamy leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were soft and even if they had been together for nearly four years now – he was sure that he won't get tired of kissing her, ever.

"How was your day?" The tall man asked after he broke their lips apart, even against his own will.

For a short second her heart jumped heavily against her chest. For a second she thought about telling him but she didn't want to do it in a hurry. Instead, she just said the following,

"Good, but there is something I have to tell you."

Bellamy nodded slowly, "Something I should worry about?"

"No! No … I'll tell you later," she promised, raising herself on tiptoes to gave Bellamy a kiss on his cheek. Just at that moment they heard their daughter yelling after her father.

"You have to go, otherwise she will flood our house because she can't wait of filling the bath with water."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"I will make something for dinner."

"Love ya."

"Love you too."

With that they both split at the foot of the stairs. Clarke went to the kitchen, and started slicing the bread, while Bellamy jogged his way up to the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later Bellamy sat in the bathtub with his daughter, who was forming a crown out of some foam on his head, steadying herself with one hand against his chest. She giggled as her father did the same with her head. "Now you look like a princess," Bellamy grinned, just to reaching out for her tiny figure as Delilah started to scooping some water out of the tube right on the floor.

"Wow, no Lia! No. We don't do this." 

He tried to look serious at her but he totally failed. She was just too cute for her own good. He inwardly sighed, "The water has to stay in here, okay? Otherwise it could happen that you slipped and hurt yourself very bad." 

He was watched by some big brown eyes, just like his, and her golden hair stuck all over her face as Delilah nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"Good … and now, we're playing airplane." Bellamy had a big grin on his face as he lifted his daughter up, moving her carefully through the air and dipped her once in a while back into the water.

Bellamy sat the blonde girl onto the cupboard, rubbing her hair with a towel. Delilah was already in her pyjama and beaming at him with dark red cheeks. He grabbed after her socks and before he put them on, Bellamy took her left foot, started to nibbled at her little toes. Delilah started to cry, trying to pull her foot away but right then Bellamy took the right foot, biting her again.

"Daaaddy, stooop." 

She was screaming, laughing and wasn't able to hold herself any longer because she was laughing so hard. This view made Bellamy's heart beat faster. His eyes softened and again, he was more than thankful for the life God had given him. He loved to be a father, he loved to be a husband, and a brother for his little sister. Bellamy never thought that he would get a life like this – a normal one. He was grateful and to show it, he gave his sunshine a kiss on the forehead. 

"Sorry, but I'm already starving and your little toes are so delicious."

"No! Mama is making dinner daddy. You can't eat my toes," she explained to him like she was talking to an idiot. 

Bellamy put his head into his neck, laughing. "You are right. Your mom is waiting downstairs. Come on, we will put on some socks, dry your hair and have dinner with your momma."

While Delilah put on her socks it hit him. It hit him out of nowhere. It hit him hard – he wanted another kid. He knew that he didn't have any right to ask for more luck and happiness in his life, but … he was just looking at his daughter - how her small fingers were wrapped around the socks, pulling them up on her feet – and wanted to get another tiny human which was half Clarke and half him. Of course he had to talk with Clarke about his thoughts first. Maybe she didn't want to raise another child? Maybe she was happy the way it was? So was he, but he remembered the promise he made her the day he had shown her this house. Their house.

 

_"Bellamy," Clarke started as she got out of the car, "Bellamy what is this?"_

_"It's a house."_

_"I can see that! I thought we had talked about this Bellamy. We are looking for an apartment and not for a house … or some ... ramshackle hut."_

_The guy in front of her rolled his eyes._

_"I know, I know. Just, just follow me okay?" He took her hand, leading her over the grass, across the front porch into the building._

_She was looking from one side to another. The wallpapers were scruffy, the floor was dusty and the electric had definitely seen better days. Clarke shook her head._

_"Bellamy, we are wasting time, let's go and look for-"_

_She stopped in the middle of her sentence as Bellamy let go of her hand, watching her with anticipation and hope. They were in a big room, with two windows on the left and right wall, a big one in front of her. She could see the trees and their car through the window. He spread out his arms before he started to tell her his vision._

_"This will be our bedroom. The bed can stand right here, the dresser over there and the children wooden crib right next to this window. Just for the first few weeks of course. When it's old enough his – or her – room will be the first on the left, or the second. We can discuss that later. There are three baths in this house, one for us, one downstairs and -"_

_"Woaaa! Stop Bellamy. Just, just stop for a second, okay?! What do you mean by 'our bedroom'? Bell-Bellamy please don't tell me you -"_

_"I bought it."_

_He interrupted her with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. He was so damn happy and maybe she would be too if there were different circumstances._

_"You, you bought it?! Bellamy! Tell me you are joking, please?" begged the blonde, who didn't want to hear his answer because she already knew it._

_Of course he wasn't joking, she could see it in the way he led her through the house, in the way he talked about his visions, in the way he looked at her. His brown eyes were full of happiness and excitement._

_And before Bellamy could answer Clarke put her hand over her mouth, horrified. "No..." she gasped and shook her head. "Bellamy you can not just buy a house! We wanted to hire an apartment, lay aside some money and then we wanted to look for something bigger. When we find our way to deal with everything."_

_"I know, but – I saw the house the day we drove to the hotel, when we stopped by the sea. I wanted to show you the house back then but we hadn't had the time and then I forgot about it. But after you told me you're pregnant I did some research and found out that this house was on sale and it wasn't too expensive."_

_Clarke snorted, "I wonder why."_

_Bellamy shook his head. "It's not as bad as it looks princess."_

_"Bellamy! We have no money, even if this house was a steal. All the things that have to be done it will eat us up and there are too many rooms for three people," she tried to explain but his answer came quick like a shot, "We will fill them."_

_Her eyes widen, the air stuck in her lungs and for a second she was unable to breathe, to think even. He was serious. She could tell by the look on his face, by the way his voice deepened. Bellamy was serious about living in this house, spending the future here with her … having more than one child. The blonde chewed on her bottom lip. They couldn't afford a house like this. She swallowed, watching Bellamy coming closer until he put her head into his hands._

_"Princess … this house it perfect for us. It's near the city but our kids will have a big yard, they can play outside without watching out for a car the whole time. We can have barbecues in the garden, with our friends and families. We have enough rooms so every kid will have their own room, maybe we won't see them a whole day because they are playing somewhere in the building. They can swing on a swing under the tree right in front of this house or play with the dog, or play hide and seek. This house is perfect. I can do a lot of the things by myself, we can afford some handyman if we need one … everything will be finished by the time the baby arrives."_

_His voice was deep, powerful and soft at the same time. He locked his eyes with her's and she could see the pleading in it. Clarke sighed, tried not to cry because his words had touched her, even if she blamed her hormones for her weepiness._

_"This house is just like me. At first it looks really really bad but than it turns out to be the best thing that ever happened to you."_

_He joked, watching her hopefully and smiling satisfied as she started to chuckle. A tear running down her face as she looked into her boyfriends eyes and started to nod slightly._

_"Well if it's so, I don't really have a choice, do I?" She asked._

_"Nope, you don't." Bellamy grinned and kissed her. Clarke smiled against his mouth, but before he could even think about deepening the kiss, she pulled away. "But there is one condition – we won't have any pets, either a cat, a horse or a dog."_

_"Yeah, well, I think I can live with that," The young man mumbled, sealing her lips with his own._

 

Clarke shook her head at the thought of the day Bellamy had told her he bought this house. How he had told her that they would fill the rooms and that he could live a life without a dog. 

"So much for that." She mumbled as she fed Ava, stroking above her head. Then she heard Delilah's little footsteps come down the stairs, Bellamy right behind her.

"There you are. I thought I would have to send out a search party for you two." Clarke winked, going into the kitchen to grab the plate with bread and gestured towards the living room.

"I thought we can watch a movie during dinner tonight."

"Yes." Lia yelled, scampered into the living room, picking one of the Disney movies – The Lady and the Tramp ("because Ava wanted to see it too") and crawling back to the couch where she and her mother had been cuddling this afternoon. Her parents took seats right beside her – so that she was in the middle of them. The two year old was eating a slice of bread as she watched the movie with big, alert eyes.

Bellamy had laid his one arm onto the back of the couch, and played with Clarke's blonde curls from time to time (of course he kept watching the movie when she was looking at him, along the lines 'It wasn't me, I'm watching the movie, see?').

But half through the film Delilah had fallen asleep. Her head laid into her father's lap and her body was fully covered by the fluffy blanket. Clarke and Bellamy looked at their daughter, smiling in amusement at each other as the woman pushed the stop bottom. 

"I think we should bring her to bed," she whispered and was taking off the blanket carefully. 

Bellamy nodded, "I'll do it."

With that they stood up and the man lifted the 'sleeping beauty' slowly in his arms. Clarke couldn't help but smile at the view of her little angel whose limbs hang floppy over Bellamy's arms, her mouth slightly apart. "Goodnight honey." The blonde gave the kid a soft kiss on the temple before Bellamy walked upstairs to put Delilah into her bed.

 

In the meantime Clarke cleaned up the living room and was doing the dishes as her husband came back down. Bellamy halted for a second as he came into the kitchen, admiring the woman's back. She had put her hair into a loose bun, so he had a full few on her amazingly long and unbelievable attractive neck. Bellamy's eyes were drifting further down to her back, her perfect ass and her legs; which she was scratching the right one with her left foot, not breaking her actions.

The man licked his lips, the blood was running through his veins and the heat was crawling up his body. Damn, how did she manage to look so beautiful and fucking hot while she was doing the dishes? Bellamy had crossed the kitchen with two big steps, putting his arms around his wife's body and kissing the back of her neck.

Clarke stiffened for a slip of a second as she felt Bellamy's arms around her, his hot breath on her skin and last but not least the gentle and at the same time longing kiss on her neck. She heard him taking in a deep breath. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck before he put his chin on her shoulder. Clarke smiled, which turned into a light chuckle as she heard him whispering, "Did I already tell you today that I love you?"

"I think so." She answered, putting the plate on the tea towel.

"Well, then I'll tell you for the second time: I love you princess."

His voice made her shiver, it went through every single bone, running down her spine and making her heart beat sped up. The blonde looked over her shoulder, giving the man behind her a silent kiss as she told him, that she loved him too. They shared a intensive look before Clarke went back to doing the dishes. Bellamy was still holding her in his arms, rocking her slightly from one foot to the other. It was quiet for a while.

"Clarke?"

"Hmh?"

Silence. 

Then, "I want another kid."

 

"What?" 

Her voice was high-pitched, her heart was drumming against her ribs. His words where so soft that she didn't know if he really told her that he wanted to have another child. Clarke turned around to face him, seeing that her loud voice had confused him, because his eyebrows where pulled together before he repeated his words, slowly and much clearer than the last time.

"I want another kid. I guess I've been thinking about it a while and just after the bath with Delilah I rea-"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" This time it was his voice which sounded strangely high and it was Clarke's turn to repeat her sentence.

"I'm pregnant."

She looked nervously at his still confused facial expression.

He opened his mouth three times before he spoke again. "Wow … that happened really fast," he smirked, "How? Since when? I mean, are you sure?"

Clarke nodded.

"I went to the doctor today. You know, because I have been extremely tired the last two weeks and I had headache and the feeling of getting sick. So, I went to the doctor, but he couldn't find anything so he asked me if I could be pregnant. I said that it could be possible – of course - but that we are using protection and that we aren't planning on a second child right now but to make sure he took some blood from me and … well, I'm pregnant. I'm three weeks pregnant, Bellamy."

Her eyes got watery, a big smile on her face which was mirrored by her husband who couldn't believe what Clarke had just told him. 

"Wow," he breathed, cupping her face with his hands.

He put his lips on hers, kissing her with all the happiness he felt right now. He wanted her to know that he loved her, that he was happy about becoming a father again, that he was grateful for the day she decided to give him a chance – a chance to show her that he was more than just a criminal, more than just a bad guy.

Bellamy was thankful for every mistake he had made in his life because it had all led him to her, to his best friend, his soul mate, his love, his princess.


End file.
